Snoring and sleep apnea are considered as part of a range of conditions often termed as sleep disordered breathing (SDB), with symptoms relating to disordered breathing patterns during sleep. SDBs are not only a nuisance, but they can also result in health problems, for example frequent waking from sleep, light sleeping, strain on the heart, low oxygen levels in the blood, headaches and fatigue.
The breathing passage of humans between the back of the nose and mouth, to the level of the larynx, is a collapsible tube. It has been observed that collapse of the breathing passage occurs at a positive airway pressure in individuals who snore and/or suffer from sleep apnea syndrome and at a negative airway pressure in individuals who do not.
In an effort to address this phenomenon, treatments have been developed which include using a continuous positive airway pressure device to keep the breathing passage open or wearing a mandibular advancement device to hold the jaw and tongue forward in order to increase the space at the back of the throat.
These devices can cause discomfort, they address the symptoms only temporarily, rather than addressing the underlying cause, and they must be used during sleep on an ongoing basis. As a result, users find it difficult to fall asleep and compliance is therefore low. It would therefore be desirable to provide a treatment that does not require the regular use of such devices during sleep and that addresses the underlying cause for the condition.
Recent research studies have shown that implanting electrical nerve stimulators into the tongue and diaphragm are effective in the treatment of obstructive sleep apnea. This involves intrusive surgery to implant sensors and electrodes on nerves in these areas. The device identifies an episode of obstruction using the sensors and stimulates the tongue nerve to cause contraction to relieve the obstructive event. As with pacemakers, this approach leads to maintenance and other complications, such as battery replacement, risks associated with electrical fields and issues related to external security detection devices. In addition, stimulation only occurs during an obstructive episode during sleep; it does not address the underlying cause of the condition.